Thoughts Of Home
by Medie
Summary: Far from home, Samantha Mulder marks the birthday of her brother by thinking of home.


From: Medie   
Date: Wed, 14 Mar 2001 18:34:47 -0330  
Subject: New Fic: Thoughts of Home  
Source: atxc  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters in this story save Aeoien and  
Julia Valerian. Nor do I own the concepts of either show. Just borrowing  
them for awhile.  
  
Category: Alternate Universe, Crossover with Stargate SG~1.  
  
Feedback: Yes please. Send to medison@thezone.net  
  
Archive: Gossamer, Ephemeral  
  
Keywords: 1st POV -- Samantha's POV  
  
Spoiler: None that I can think of.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Note: This AU is my own attempt to explain what happened to Samantha --  
therefore, in this AU, the episode Closure never happened. Oh, and you might  
need a bit of a familiarity with Stargate SG~1, and the Tok'ra, but overall,  
this shouldn't be too confusing to read.  
  
Summary: Far away from home, Samantha marks the birthday of her brother by  
thinking of home.  
  
Many thanks to Ellsie who beta'd this story for me.  
  
Thoughts of Home  
by M. Edison  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
October 13, 2000  
  
It's Fox's birthday today. He's thirty-nine.  
  
Its been twenty-nine years since they took me, the Asgard rebels.  
Twenty-nine years since they tore me away from the brother I adored. Yes, he  
did drive me absolutely crazy on occasion but isn't that what older brothers  
are supposed to do? Pick on their little sisters in every way possible? Its  
like a rite of passage.  
  
I miss him. But then, I've missed him every day since they took me without  
fail. I can't tell you how long I've spent wondering about him. What did he  
do when he grew up? What does he look like now? Is he married? Does he have  
any children? Is there a little passel of new Mulders waiting for me to  
spoil them rotten? Does he tell them about me? What would he think of the  
life his baby sister is now living?  
  
Its like something out of one of those sci fi shows that used to be on tv.  
Star Trek or something. Young girl kidnapped by aliens from her home to be  
used in an experiment to create alien/human hybrids only to be rescued a few  
months later by even more aliens. Only these aliens give her a home, teach  
her, then offer her a place among them on her eighteenth birthday.  
  
Sounds crazy, huh? Well it's true.  
  
I don't blame Daddy for what he had to do. There's no way he or his  
associates could have known the aliens they were in contact with were only a  
rebel faction of a much larger race. The Asgard as a whole are quite  
peaceful. But the rebels that made contact with that small band of men on  
earth were definitely anything but peaceful. Thank God the Tok'ra found us.  
  
See, the ship I was on got into a firefight with a Goa'uld mothership and  
crashed. It's a miracle we survived the fight but somehow we did. We weren't  
alone in our crash though. Turns out the Tok'ra had fled the battle to the  
planet we crashed on so when I escaped - after the crash my captors were a  
little preoccupied to worry about a little girl - I stumbled across the  
Tok'ra. One of them, an older woman who hosted Selmak, was the one that  
found me after I stole some food from their camp. (The food the Asgard  
served was nutritionally suitable but tasted awful!) She - and Selmak - took  
the time to listen to my story and took pity on me. She/They - no I have  
never really gotten used to the tenses when it comes to describing how we  
live - decided to take me back to their base and by the time the rebels  
realized I was missing, it was too late. We were already going through the  
Stargate. When we reached the Tok'ra's home base both she and Selmak  
petitioned the Tok'ra High Council to let me stay.  
  
Obviously she/they were successful because here I am. Now, where was I? Oh  
right...They gave me a home. It was nice too. On a world the Goa'uld knew  
nothing about where I could grow up and several Tok'ra could teach me. They  
know so much! If Earth knew some of the secrets the Tok'ra keep...Wow, going  
to the moon would seem like so much chickenfeed.  
  
It was a lovely planet. I liked it there. I missed my mom and dad..and Fox,  
but I liked living with the Tok'ra, and I learned a lot from them. They  
tried to find a way to get me home but short of taking a ship to Earth,  
there was no way. Their Stargate was non-functional. But - although I did  
want to see my family again - I wasn't upset. See, when I turned eighteen  
they offered me a chance to become a Tok'ra. There wasn't a symbiote ready  
yet but they wanted to offer the chance to me because one eventually would.  
  
The idea fascinated me. And it wasn't like I wasn't used to the idea. Most  
everyone I'd met since being taken in by the Tok'ra were hosts themselves so  
I'd had plenty of exposure to the idea. In fact, I'd hoped they would offer.  
  
About a year or so later I was asked by Aeoien (pronounced A-O-Wen) if I  
would become her host as her's dying from injuries sustained in a battle  
with the Goa'uld. Having heard many stories about Aeoien from my tutors  
growing up, I jumped at the chance.  
  
Its been an interesting seventeen years. No, not interesting...wild.  
Aeoien's like the wild older sister I never had. The stories I could  
tell...well, let's just say they aren't fit for polite company. Its become  
so its hard to tell where she leaves off and I start. I wonder what Fox  
would think of this unique relationship I find myself in. Sharing my body  
with someone else. Its interesting to say the least.  
  
Aeoien and I get along wonderfully. And before you ask, yes we do have a  
system worked out for romantic relationships. Each gives the other as much  
privacy as we can. Translation: when one is, shall we say, *indisposed* the  
other retreats into our mind as far as possible. Fortunately, we haven't had  
to worry about that much. Most of the men that we've been interested in over  
the last seventeen years have all managed to accept our situation or they've  
been Tok'ra themselves and understood the situation. There have been a few  
complete disasters but you've got to take the rough with the smooth, right?  
Speaking of smooth, there was one time where I was interested in the host  
and Aeoien was interested in the symbiote. The..ahem...well, you know what I  
mean. It was unbelievable.  
  
Sorry, I wandered didn't I?  
  
I was talking about my brother.  
  
Its his birthday and, although its too late for me to surprise him *today*,  
I plan on surprising him with a visit.  
  
Apparently, a few years ago, the Tau'ri - I mean humans - learned how to  
make their Stargate work. They stumbled onto our existence about a year  
after taking out Ra, one of the most powerful Goa'uld system lords out  
there, freeing a planet called Abydos. Not bad for beginners. Anyway, not  
too long after that, they encountered us. Aeoien lost a good friend in the  
process. Jolinar. They'd been friends for a very long time. Actually, Aeoien  
introduced Jolinar to Martouf, another host. It was the best thing she ever  
did, in her opinion. They turned out to have a solid, and long,  
relationship.  
  
That's one thing that bonds us together even more. Aeoien and I understand  
loss. I lost my home and my family while she loses hosts, friends...I think  
that's why she's so gung ho to get me back to Earth, to see Fox. Family's  
family. Too important to miss out on.  
I wasn't even the one who first suggested it. She did. She brought it up to  
Commander Valerian when she was here meeting with the Tok'ra. Commander  
Julia Valerian is a US Naval Intelligence officer, apparently on  
semi-permanent loan to the SGC. She's been working with the Tok'ra to set up  
a new intelligence network. Brilliant woman. And very helpful on the  
personal level too. When Aeoien explained my situation she immediately  
invited us to accompany her to Earth when she returns tomorrow. She had to  
clear it with General Hammond first but apparently he has no problems with  
it.  
  
I've never been so nervous in my entire life. Funny thing too. Aeoien and I  
have handled some very delicate diplomatic negotiations for the Tok'ra on a  
couple of occasions. We've dealt with dignitaries of the highest level on a  
dozen different worlds and never flinched. But now, at the thought of facing  
my brother after nearly thirty years, I am so nervous I'm shaking.  
  
Does he remember what happened, how I was taken?  
  
Will he believe me when I tell him about Aeoien, the Tok'ra, and what I'm  
doing here?  
  
I mean, it is a bizarre story. I was abducted by aliens almost thirty years  
ago and now I'm living as one? How will he react when I tell him the Tok'ra  
are as much home to me now as Earth and our house were when I was a child?  
  
Aeoien tells me to stop worrying. What will be will be...Very human  
sentiment of her don't you think? She is right though. I can handle this.  
  
I hope.  
  
Oh I hope...  
  
To find Fox again only to lose him? I don't know if I can handle that.  
  
I don't want to find out. But still...I have to see him.  
  
I want to tell him that he's still a buttmunch.  
  
And that I love him.  
  
  
  
finis 


End file.
